


Stomach Bug

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emetophilia, F/F, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: alex is sick but sam is there to take care of her





	Stomach Bug

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this contains graphic descriptions of nausea and vomiting. Don't like, don't read.
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine.

alex can tell the moment she wakes up at three in the morning that she isn’t going to be able to fall back asleep.   
  
her eyes open to the sight of the bedroom ceiling above her, and almost immediately she notices the slight pressure of sam’s arm slung across her stomach, and the copious amounts of saliva that fill her mouth every five seconds.    
  
she closes her eyes again and swallows hard multiple times, but it just keeps coming, along with a wave of dizziness that she can feel even as she’s laying down.    
  
it feels like the room is a hundred degrees, sweat gathering on alex’s forehead. she groans softly and tries to turn over in sam’s arms, but stops as soon as the movement causes nausea to roll over her, pain shooting in her stomach as it churns.    
  
alex’s eyes shoot open as she groans again, trying to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth, a trick that eliza had taught her when she was younger in order to ease nausea, at least temporarily.    
  
this time, the trick doesn’t seem to be working.    
  
the longer she lays in bed, the more alex can feel her stomach turning, swallowing globs of warm saliva as it fills her mouth. she tries to think of something else, knowing that dwelling on how nauseous she feels will only make it worse, but to no avail. she can’t ever remember her stomach feeling this upset, making little gurgling noises that sound louder than they really are in the quiet bedroom.    
  
beside her, sam remains unperturbed, arm still slung across her torso, adding to the pressure that’s already there.    
  
the first burp that alex lets out is a large wet one, and her hand comes up automatically to cover her mouth when she feels another one rushing up, just as sick-sounding as the first. the belches serve to decrease the pressure a little bit, but the nausea swirling around in her stomach only increases, and alex’s breaths quickly turn into quick, short pants as she realizes that she’s probably not going to come out of this night unscathed.    
  
her stomach gurgles again, and this time alex risks moving in order to sit up in bed, extracting sam’s arm from around her and ignoring the sharp pain in her abdomen as she rushes to slip out of bed and get to the bathroom. standing up only makes her feel ten times worse, and she practically collapses on the cold tiles in front of the toilet, so dizzy that her knees buckle.   
  
the contents of her stomach slosh around inside of her, and alex burps again, one hand reaching down to rub her stomach in a desperate attempt to settle it. she’s still panting, her other hand gripping the toilet seat, staring down into the water of the toilet bowl. she doesn’t want to throw up  \- she’s always hated getting random stomach bugs as a kid - and she feels nothing but dread at the prospect of puking tonight.    
  
but she also knows that throwing up will probably make her feel better, being that it’s her body’s way of expelling whatever is making her feel so bad.    
  
all of a sudden, her stomach lurches violently, and she leans over the toilet bowl as she gags. nothing comes out yet, and she starts to spit out the thick globs of saliva still pooling in her mouth. it drips from her lips in a sticky, warm string, before breaking off and landing in the water with a quiet  _ plop _ .   
  
there’s a knock at the door, and alex’s eyes shoot up to see sam standing in the doorway, looking tired but worried. “babe?” she says softly, coming into the bathroom and kneeling down beside her. “oh, hey, not feeling well?”    
  
alex opens her mouth to answer, but what comes out instead is another wet, nauseous burp. except this time, she can feel something other than air quickly climbing up her throat, and her eyes widen as she hovers back over the toilet bowl and heaves, a gush of hot, chunky white vomit spilling from her mouth and splashing in the water. she hears sam gasp and a hand comes to rest on her upper back, rubbing there soothingly as she finally pukes, losing the battle with her stomach.    
  
she struggles to take a deep breath in between violent heaves, clutching at the toilet seat and coughing. sam rubs between her shoulder blades before combing a hand through her sweaty hair. “hey, just try to breathe,” she soothes. “let it all out, you’re okay,” she adds, right as alex retches again, her whole body shaking as she throws up, abs clenching painfully.   
  
“fuck,” alex groans. a mix of drool and vomit drips out of her mouth as she reaches up to flush the toilet, and despite feeling a little bit better, she can still feel her stomach doing somersaults, knowing that this isn’t the last of it.    
  
sam removes her hand from her hair, and alex sees her leave the bathroom out of the corner of her eye. she comes back just a minute later with a glass of water and a wet washcloth, kneeling back down beside her. she presses it against the back of alex’s neck, and alex sighs at the sensation of the cool fabric against her burning skin.   
  
“here, sip this slowly,” sam instructs her, directing the glass of water to her lips. alex does, despite knowing that it’ll only come back up in a matter of minutes. “feeling better?” sam asks.   
  
alex shakes her head. her stomach continues to gurgle and groan, and she lets out a few small, gross belches into the toilet bowl, still tasting the bile in the back of her throat. “‘m sorry,” she mumbles, sitting back on her heels. her stomach cramps painfully and she winces.    
  
“hey, don’t apologize,” sam replies softly. she reaches up and tucks strands of alex’s hair behind her ear, hand cupping her cheek.    
  
alex spits into the bowl and glances up. sam seems completely unfazed by what’s just happened, and she frowns in confusion. “isn’t this gross for you?” she can’t help but ask.   
  
to her surprise, sam lets out a laugh as her other hand continues to press against alex’s neck with the wet cloth. “trust me, alex. i’m a mother, i’ve seen my fair share of vomit.”    
  
alex can only shake her head as she moves to hover back over the toilet, feeling another round of sickness coming on. one hand moves from the toilet seat to grip at sam’s thigh, squeezing it as she expells her stomach contents once again, a torrent of puke hitting the bowl.   
  
her eyes water when she starts to vomit up nothing but stomach acid, throat burning as she chokes on it. “easy, babe,” sam whispers comfortingly. alex manages to regain some control of her breathing as her stomach begins to calm down, having puked up all that was left inside it.   
  
“are you well enough to stand?” sam asks, removing the cloth from her neck and handing her the glass of water again. “you should be back in bed, resting.”   
  
alex sips from it carefully, relishing in the feeling of the cold drink sliding down her sore throat. she swishes some of the water around in her mouth to get rid of the taste of bile and then spits it out in the toilet bowl before flushing.    
  
“i think so,” she says. to test it, she stands on slightly wobbly legs, wrapping one arm around sam’s shoulders for support. surprisingly, she’s not as dizzy as she thought she’d be, and she nods at sam. “i’m good.”    
  
sam smiles softly at her as she leads her to the bed. alex lies down gingerly, propping up the pillows slightly and only draping one blanket over her. she watches as sam grabs a trashcan and sets it beside the bed. “just in case,” sam explains.    
  
“thank you,” alex tells her. when sam shrugs, she tells her again, firmer. “ _ thank you,  _ really. puking always sucks, but- thank you for taking care of me.”    
  
sam leans forward, and alex’s eyes slip shut as she presses her lips against her forehead. “i’ll always take care of you, babe,” she responds. “now get some sleep. i’ll call lena and tell her i’m not coming in tomorrow. i’ve been told i make a mean chicken noodle soup.”    
  
but alex frowns at that, eyes opening again. “wait, sam, you don’t have to-”    
  
“i’m staying here with you, alex,” sam argues, and alex’s mouth snaps shut immediately. she’s learned over the course of their relationship that once sam puts her mind to something, there’s no changing it. “i’m going to stay here with you while you’re sick, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”    
  
all she can do is nod. sam smiles warmly at her, leaning over to brush her hair out of her face. “wake me if you start to feel sick again, okay? i’ll try to have kara pick up some gatorade and crackers tomorrow.”    
  
alex nods, eyes slipping back shut as the exhaustion of the night takes over. “m’kay,” she mumbles, before sleep overtakes her.


End file.
